callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Butler
Overview Michael Butler, born in July, 1985, was a member of the 22nd SAS and part of Charlie Team. He was second in command of the team during the events of the Warsaw Takeover Crisis in 2010, and the Second Russian Civil War in 2011. Following the first event he was promoted to sergeant and joined Charlie Team under the command of Captain Wilson. He later joined Task Force 141 in 2016 and participated in several missions under the code name 'Owl'. Michael was killed by Shadow Company members at Makarov's Safehouse. Early Career Michael enlisted in the British Armed Forces along with his non-identical twin, James, at the age of 19, joining the Royal Marines. After three years, he and his brother went through the SAS Selection program, both managing to make it through the gruelling series of trials. He served in the regiment for several years, being trained by Lieutenant Ryan Adams. Michael earned his promotion to Corporal in 2008. Warsaw Crisis In 2010, Michael's team was sent to Warsaw, Poland, to assist the Polish Special forces unit, GROM, in eliminating a large group of Ultranationalist Terrorists (Later found to have been hired by Imran Zakhaev) who intended to activate a small Nuclear Weapon in the Polish Capital of Warsaw. He and his team, led by Captain Wilson, were successfully able to stop the nuclear attack. They lost three members during the Operation, and Captain Wilson retired shortly after the mission. Afterwards, Michael was promoted to the rank of sergeant for his heroism and bravery. Second Russian Civil War By 2011, Michael was now a training instructor at Credenhill, the SAS Headquarters. He was in one of several teams to be held in reserve, should Captain Price's team be captured or killed. Eventually, his team was called in to assist in stopping Imran Zakhaev from launching Nuclear Missiles at the USA. Charlie Team inserted into the Missile Base along with Price's team and several squads of USMC soldiers. However, they were cut off from the rest of the team, being forced to fight their way to base security along with Gaz and his team. Eventually, when the Missiles were stopped, they joined the others in their escape from the base on Jeeps. As they were pursued by the surviving Ultranationalists, Michael's jeep was forced down a side road, where they battled several truckloads of enemies. By the time they had caught up to the others, most of the team was either dead or wounded, the bridge was destroyed, and Imran Zakhaev had finally been killed. Michael, along with the surviving SAS members were extracted by the Russian Loyalists. Russian-American War/Hunt for Makarov In 2016, Michael was chosen to become part of Task Force 141, an elite group of hand picked warriors from around the planet. He participated in the raid on the Gulag to rescue Prisoner 627. He was also part of the operation to assault Makarov's safehouse as part of a second team. However, by the time they had neutralised the Ultranationalist outposts in the area and made it to the house, it was too late. Coming under attack by Shadow Company members, Michael was cornered and killed by the soldiers after his team was killed. His body was later burned so no evidence of Shepherd's deed could be found. Notable Operations Participated in *Operation: Clean Sweep (Royal Marines) Afganistan, April, 2005. -Michael's first mission; the objective of which was to clear out a town full of Insurgents and hold it until reinforcements arrived. The enemy fighters were better armed than the British soldiers originally thought, and they were pinned down in a ruined building for several hours until reinforcements arrived, helping them clear the way. *Skirmish in the Desert (Royal Marines) Afganistan, December 11th, 2006 -While on Patrol, Michael's platoon was ambushed, causing several casualties. His squad were forced to make a break for cover in nearby bushes while under heavy machine gun fire. Michael carried a wounded squadmate, almost being killed in the process. With some reasonable cover, the squad were able to kill several enemy combatants, causing the rest to flee. For his heroism, Michael was promoted to the rank of Corporal. *Warsaw Crisis (SAS) Poland, March 2010 -After joining the SAS, Michael was part of a 6-man team working with GROM to take down a group of Ultranationalist Terrorists. Michael was one of two survivors after the operation, and the only one who stayed in active Military service. He was promoted to sergeant soon after the mission. *Second Russian Civil War. (SAS) 2011 -Michael's team was called in when Imran Zakhaev threatened a nuclear missile launch on the west. Charlie team assisted the joint SAS/USMC force in clearing out the missile base, before escaping on Jeeps. Michaels Jeep was cut off from the others, and after fighting off Ultranationalist forces, they were rescued by Loyalist soldiers. *Russo-American War. (TF141) 2016 -In 2016, Michael was selected to join Task Force 141, in order to hunt down Vladimir Makarov. He participated in several missions with the Task Force, until he was executed by General Shepherd's Shadow Company whilst attacking Makarov's safehouse.